CROME: Training Academy
by tornadogirl28
Summary: Holley Shiftwell and her friend Siddley are just starting their third year of training when a new kid shows up. A new kid by the name of Finn McMissle. Suddenly their third year just got a whole lot more interesting! -Humanized -COMPLETE!
1. The New Kid

**Hey all my fans out there! Here is the first chapter of Chrome: Training Facility. So please read and review!**

* * *

Holley was so excited. This was her third year of training at Chrome and she was loving it.

Driving her purple jaguar up to the main gate of the facility, she flashed her trainee pass, and the guards opened the barrier and let her pass. Driving down the wooded lane, Holley came to the huge complex where the training facility was located.

Pulling up to the main office, Holley parked her car and headed inside. The lady at the desk smiled the returning agent and handed her the key to her room. Thanking her, Holley read the tag attached to the key and headed for her dorm. When she arrived, Holley pulled her bags out of the trunk. Dragging them up the steps of the dorm she set them down and was about to pull open the door when a shout made her turn.

"Holley!" Siddley cried, running up the stairs, "When did you get here!" he flashed her his famous toothy grin.

"I got here twenty seconds ago. And you didn't have to worry, I was going to say hello!" she smiled back. Bending down, Holley was about to pick up her bags when Sid said, "Please, let me." Siddley took the bags from her and carried them inside. Stepping inside the elevator, Holley pressed the button for the third floor as the doors slid shut behind them.

When the doors opened again, Holley led the way to her room and unlocked the door. After telling Siddley where to dump the bags, Holley began to unpack as Sid threw himself on the bed.

"So how was your summer break?" he asked.

"It was good, I'm glad to be back here so we can continue our training, but I miss being home with my family."

"I feel ya, this summer my family went camping and let me tell you, it was interesting. My little brother accidently caught my tent on fire while we were roasting marshmallows, so I had to sleep with him in his tent. I never knew an eight year old could snore so bad!" He laughed.

Holley shoved the last of her clothes into a drawer before turning to Sid. "Did you get our books yet?" Holley asked turning to Siddley.

"Not yet. I was on my way over to get them when I saw you pull up."

"Well then come on, let's go get them!" Holley said pulling Siddley of the bed.

In a few minutes, they were pushing the door open to the main office.

"Oh your back!" The lady said with a smile.

"Yeah, Sid here forgot to pick up our books so we came to get them."

"I see, Jut give me one moment, I'll go and get them for you.," She said getting up from her char.

"I'll help you!" Sid called as he followed her into the back room.

As Holley waited, the office door was pulled open once again, and a young man walked in, carrying a duffle bag and looking quite lost. He had dark black hair and piercing, pale blue eyes.

"Is this the office?" He asked, approaching Holley.

"Yeah." Holley said giving him her most friendly smile. "I'm Holley. Is this your first year in training?"

"At this facility, yes, but I've trained with CHROME for about four years."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"I just transferred from the CHROME facility in Wales. They said I should come here for more extensive training," He gave her a friendly smile.

Just then there was a loud crash. The two whirled to find Siddley sprawled on the floor, both stacks of books scattered around him.

"And this," Holley said, pointing to her friend, "Is Siddley, Sid for short."

"Nice to meet you" The man said, as he and Holley began to sort the books into piles again.

"Thanks. But I'm afraid I missed your name," Sid said, flashing his famous smile.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Finn. Finn McMissle. And it's a pleasure to meet you, both of you!"

Just then, the lady returned and sat down again at her desk. Finn approached her and asked for his books and room key. When she gave them to him, he thanked her and read the tag attached to his key. "Could you guys, show me where the dorms are?" he asked.

"Sure!" Holley and Sid said together, "What floor are you on?"

"Third," was the answer.

Holley picked up her stack of books as Sid got his and the three set off for the dorms.

When they arrived, they took the elevator to the third floor. At their destination, Holley and Sid took their books to their rooms before meeting up in Finn's room.

As Finn unpacked, Holley picked up a piece of paper and a pen and drew a rough map of the campus, telling the newcomer about the daily schedule at CHROME.

"Breakfast is a seven-thirty sharp, and it's always a good idea to keep a stash of granola bars on hand, in case if you miss it. Sid here found that one out the hard way."

As Sid made a face at Holley's back, Finn laughed. Without turning around, Holley picked up a pillow and smacked him in the face, causing him to fall off his chair. "The Cafeteria is located in the west wing, right next to the library and the storage room." Holley continued as Sid picked himself off the floor. "And the classrooms, gyms and the pool are located in the east wing. The south and north wings house a combination of labs, lockers, and a few classrooms."

"Got it!" Finn said as he sat down beside her.

Just then Holley's watch beeped.

Looking down at it, she declared that it was lunchtime and the three hurried out of Finn's room to the cafeteria.

"Lunch time!" Sid yelled as he ran down the hall. Skipping the elevator, Sid ran over to the stairs and sat down on the railing and, with a push, slid down, yelling the whole way.

"Is he like that all time?" Finn asked, as he and Holley walked down the stairs at a more sedate pace.

"You learn to get used to it," she replied.

When they reached the bottom, Sid was waiting for them. Opening the door, the three agents headed for the lunchroom.

* * *

**So there's chapter one… Hope you liked it! So again, please read and review!**


	2. First Day

**Thanks to all who took the time to read this and even more thanks to those who reviewed! So on with the story!**

In the lunchroom, the trio got into line behind the other trainees and picked up their trays. They walked along the buffet, picking what they wanted. Sid picked up a bowl of his usual strawberry Jell-O, completing his meal with a turkey sandwich. Holley grabbed a bowl of soup while Finn looked over all the selections carefully before selecting a baked macaroni dish. The three agents looked around the crowded room before selecting a table near the back wall. Setting their trays down, Finn, Holley and Sid pulled out their chairs and plunked themselves down and struck up a lively conversation. Suddenly a shout rose above the noise of the trainees. Looking toward the front of the room, the principal was standing on a chair. "Attention trainees!" He called, "The teacher for level two self-defense got sick and we don't have anyone to fill in. We were hoping someone from level three or four could substitute for a few days. Is anyone interested?"

The students looked around at each other for a few minutes, no one daring to raise their hand. Suddenly Holley stood up. "I'll do it!" she called, waving her hand.

"Thank you Holley," The principal said. "Now for our second order of business, this is old hat for returning agents, but this is for the new ones. For security reasons, you are now being required to carry your ID with you at all times! Now, I'll let you get back to your lunch!" And with that, the principal got down off the chair and soon the clamor of conversation again filled the air. Making his way through the crowd, the principal approached the table where Holley sat. "Miss Shiftwell I would like to thank you for volunteering, there will be a self-defense class this afternoon, will you be able to fill in?"

"Yes, just let me run back to my dorm and find my Gi. Are self-defense classes still in gym three?"

The principal nodded and they carried on a conversation for a few more minutes before a teacher called him away. Holley noticed that Finn kept digging in his pockets.

"Hey Holley, have you seen my ID card?" he asked.

"No I haven't, did you leave it in your room?"

"I'll check!" Finn said, before getting up.

Holley and Sid continued eating. When they were finished, they dumped the garbage off their trays and headed back to the dorms to get ready for their classes.

As Holley passed Finn's room, she stopped and knocked on the door, hoping to ask him if he found his card yet. The door was slightly ajar, and was pushed open when Holley knocked. Not wanting to invade her friend's privacy Holley was about to leave when a card on his nightstand caught her attention. Walking over, she picked it up. The card was Finn's ID. Confused, Holley pocketed the card and left his room, bumping into Siddeley in the hall. "Have you seen Finn?" she asked.

"Not since lunch, why?"

"Because he said he was looking for his ID card. I know for a fact that he was heading for his room to look, that was forty-five minutes ago!" she said anxiously.

"Well speaking of time, the afternoon classes are starting in five minutes and you need to teach a self-defense class!" Holley nodded and disappeared into her room. In a few minutes, she reappeared, wearing a white gi, with a green belt wrapped around her waist.

Hurrying toward the school building, Holley ran toward gym three. When she arrived, the trainees were busy doing warm-ups and waiting for their teacher to arrive. "Sorry I'm late!" Holley panted as she stood at the front of the room. She was about to lead the class in basic drills when she stopped. None of the students were wearing rank belts to signify how skilled they were. "What rank is this class?" Holley asked the group.

"We're blue belts," a boy answered.

Nodding, Holley began to teach. Although worried about Finn, Holley was able to force her concern out of her mind.

The class went on for an hour and fifteen minutes. When it was over, the class practically ran to the water cooler sitting at the back of the room. Holley was wiping the sweat from her brow when she overheard a comment made by one of the students, "Should we take that guy to the headmaster now?"

"What guy?" Holley asked, confused.

"This afternoon we saw some guy walking down the hall. We had never seen him before and since some of us are here for our third year of training, we knew there was something fishy about him. We stopped him and asked to see his trainee ID. He said he couldn't find it and that he was on his way to look for it. That seemed way too convenient to us, so we tied him up and stuck him in the closet!" The student finished.

"Let me see him," Holley demanded. The students led her to a small closet and opened the door. Fin was sitting on the floor, bound and gagged with blue rank belts. His usually calm blue eyes were now flashing cold fire.

Holley sighed in relief and turned to the students. "This man is one of my friends, his name is Finn McMissle and he just transferred from Wales, that's why you haven't seen him before!" Running over to her bag, Holley pulled Finn's ID card out of her jeans' pocket. Returning to the group, she held the card aloft as the students studied it. Soon the students began to look sheepish as several began untying Finn. In a moment, Finn had extracted himself from the closet. The students tied their belts around their waists again and apologized to Finn. Finn had found his good humor again and was telling them not to worry about it.

Just then, the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Picking up her bag, Holley was walking down the hall with Finn when she passed him his ID card. "Here, you'd better keep this with you!" She grinned. Finn pocketed the card and thanked her for finding it.

When they arrived back at the dorms, Holley jumped into the shower. When she was finished, Holley threw on a purple sweat suit and threw herself on the bed. Pulling her books out, Holley cracked one open and began to study when there was a knock on the door. "Come In!" Holley yelled, not feeling like getting up. The door opened and Finn walked into the room. "Hey Holley, do you mind if I study with you?"

"No! Go grab your books!" she smiled. Finn disappeared. When he returned, he was carrying a load of books, which he dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Sitting down in Holley's black moon chair, he picked up a thick textbook and began to read.

The two studied for several hours when there was a loud thud. Holley looked up from her book to find that Finn had fallen asleep; his textbook slipping from his hands. Chuckling, Holley glanced at her watch to find that it was almost midnight. Not wanting to wake Finn, Holley closed her book, reached for the light switch and turned off the lights. In a few minutes she was sound asleep.

Unknown to any of them, a dark shadow was standing at the door, watching the two agents as they slept and murmured to himself, "Perfect. This is almost too easy."

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! I have a poll on my profile so please, PLEASE vote! **

**-TG**


	3. Plans

**Greetings! I know that I've left you all hanging for forever but rest assured that I'm focusing all my writing to Kidnapped Hearts and this story! I hope you are enjoying this and please leave me some reviews! And if anyone wants to bounce ideas for stories off of me or get together and write, please drop me a PM! Okay let's get to the story! **

**Warning: This chapter contains a formula for a chemically ignited explosive. So in the words of the Mythbusters, "Please, don't try anything your about to see at home!" (But if you do try it and live to tell please let me know how it turns out!)**

Holley was suddenly aware of the sound of her squeaky door being pushed open. Opening her eyes she was startled by several shadowy figures running into her room, armed with pillows. "Finn!" she cried grabbing her bed pillow, "Wake up!" As the intruders began attacking them with pillows, Finn jumped up. Holley threw him an extra pillow and they fought off the attack. As Finn leaped toward the light switch he was hit mid-way with a pillow, sending him to the floor. Holley lunged for her flashlight and shone it in one of the intruder's faces. "Sid!" she cried, "What are you doing here!"

"Me and my friends were just making sure you weren't burning the midnight oil studying!" he replied with a whack of his pillow.

"Well we're not, so please leave, we have a full day of studying to do tomorrow!"

"In a minute! Is that anyway to treat your guests!" Sid said, getting in a few more whacks with his pillow.

"When the barge into my room and attack me and my friend with pillows then, yes that's how you treat them!"

Reluctantly, Sid called to his friends, who were pounding Finn with their pillows, and all four of them left the room without another word.

"What was that!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh, just Sid's traditional wake-up call," she replied. Looking at her clock she exclaimed, "It's only one in the morning!"

Flopping back down on the bed, Holley put a pillow over her head as Finn returned to his chair. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, Sid might come back and if he did she wanted to be ready. Getting out of bed, she grabbed a roll of twine and picked up her make-up case. Pulling several compacts out, Holley tied the metal case onto the inside doorknob. If Sid and his band of midnight marauders were going to return, she was ready.

The night passed uneventfully however, and the three agents met in the mess hall for breakfast. The agents filled their trays and sat down at a table.

"Geeze Fin!" Sid exclaimed, "You look like you got hit by a train!"

Finn shot him a look and said dryly, "And whose fault is that?"

Sid took a bite of yogurt and grinned at Finn.

"Yeah thanks Sid, really appreciated it!" Holley said sarcastically.

In a few minutes the bell rang signaling the beginning of the first class of the day. Finn, Holley and Sid cleared their places and walked to their first class, Advanced Ballistics.

When they walked into the room, they each grabbed a seat near the front of the room and pulled out their textbooks and set them on the table in front of them. "Good morning class, welcome back to C.H.R.O.M.E's training facility. I'm Mrs. Fredrick and I am you Ballistics teacher!" the middle-aged woman said happily. After roll was called, she began her lecture about explosives. Finn and Holley were taking notes while Sid bounced his pencil absently on the table. Finn rolled his eyes when suddenly a piece of information grabbed his attention

"Now, I'm sure you've all had proper firearm training and know how to control explosives, so I will give you a vital piece of information. If you are ever in a situation that calls for a strong explosive, take a mixture of 1 part Potassium Chlorate, and three parts table sugar. Add just one drop of concentrated Sulfuric Acid and it will explode. Very violently I might add!"

Finn grabbed a red pen and wrote down the formula and underlined it, tempted to try it when he had the chance. The teacher continued with her lesson for another hour before the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Just before the bell rang Sid started counting down, "Three...two….one…FREEDOM!" he screamed, as he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room. Finn waited for the acidic corrections of the teacher but she didn't bat an eye. As he and Holley left the room along with the other students he turned to her and asked, "Does he do that all the time?"

"Only when he's bored, the teachers learn to live with it," she replied as she walked away, leaving Finn to wonder what had just happened.

After Ballistics they split up, Finn heading to advanced chemistry, Holley to the weapons lab for her class on designing gadgets and computer software and Sid headed out to the small runway for his flight lesson.

In Chemistry, the teacher was preparing an experiment and asked the students to gather the necessary supplies. Finn, getting the test tubes, entered the supply closet where small packets of potassium chlorate and small bottles of sulfuric acid caught his eye. Pocketing a few, he picked up several test tubes and rejoined the group.

After the class Finn once again headed toward the lunchroom. On the way he passed the coffee station set up outside the headmaster's office. Pocketing a few packs of sugar he smiled excited to try the recipe for the explosive. "Finn! Wait up!" Holley called as she ran up beside him.

"How was class?" he asked.

"Good how about you?"

"Good I got all the ingredients for the explosive!"

"Okay, just when you experiment do it outside AWAY from the buildings!" She laughed as they walked into the lunchroom where they met Sid at a table.

After lunch it was a free period where the students could do whatever they wanted. Sid was heading out to the airfield when Finn stopped him. "Sid come with me to the lab. I want to see if I can use the chemical formula for the explosives to modify my favorite missile!"

Hesitantly Sid agreed, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course!" Finn reassured him, "I've taken courses on this! C'mon!"

Finn practically skipped down the hall toward the lab. Suddenly out of nowhere, several men dresses in black with ski masks suddenly sprang out of a closet and grabbed Finn, clapping a hand over his mouth and wrenching his arms behind him. "Finn!" Sid cried, lunging forward. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, one of the men handcuffed one of his wrists to a doorknob before running down the hall, dragging Finn behind them. Frantically, Sid dug in his pocket and was satisfied when he felt the cool metal of a paper clip. Pulling it out, he unbent it, and jammed it into the lock on the handcuffs. In a moment the handcuffs clicked open and Sid took off, running back toward the lunchroom. Rounding the corner, he ran smack into Holley. "Finn's been kidnapped!" he blurted.

"What?! When?" she cried.

"About five minutes ago, they took him down the south hallway!"

"C'mon, let's tell the headmaster!" Holley replied as they both ran down the hallway toward the principal's office.

**Well…. That's the end of that chapter. You didn't think I would forget about my promise to tell you how Finn blew up the lab would I? If your reading this and have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, read my other story Kidnapped Hearts the idea for this story came from chapter 4. (Which I will update soon.) Oh I have one request: Could you please leave my some feedback? Those few seconds you spend writing really make my day!**

**Over and out,**

**-TG28**


	4. An Explosion (Two actually)

**Well here's the next chapter and thanks for all the great reviews. No really, THANK YOU! Enjoy!**

* * *

They didn't stop running until they reached the headmaster's office. Forgetting to knock they just burst in and ran over to the headmaster's desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" he barked at the two panting agents.

"Finn McMissle has been kidnapped!" Sid gasped.

"Finn McMissle you say? And how long ago was this?" he asked, turning to his computer.

"About seven minutes ago sir!" Holley responded.

The principal typed a few things on his computer before speaking.

"Don't worry, yes Finn's been kidnapped, but he'll probably be back by tonight."

When he was greeted by confused looks he elaborated. "Finn has been kidnapped by our captivity trainers, they will test Finn to see how he would behave in a real-life captive situation."

"Ohhhhh," Sid said.

"Thank you sir, we'll get back to our classes now," Holley said while dragging Sid out of the office.

After Sid went down to the airfield for a mechanics class Holley headed to the gym to teach the self-defense class. When she walked into the room the students were already going through a warm-up. Holley quickly slipped into her Gi and walked to the front of the room. After walking the students through a roundhouse kick, she spent the next twenty minutes helping them to perfect it. The students then showed her the punches and kicks they had been working on.

When the class was over, Holley ducked into the women's locker room and took a shower. When she was finished, she was pleased that they had no classes this period and that the end of the day was at hand. Practically skipping across the grassy commons separating the school buildings from the dorms, Holley planned to finish her studies early and watch a movie on her laptop. Pulling open the door to the tall building, she skipped the elevator and hurried up the stairs. When she arrived at her room, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Plopping down on her bed, she picked up her textbook on computer software programming and read the next chapter. After studying until she though her mind would burst, Holley closed the book, got up and pulled out a bin that she had stashed under her bed. Prying the lid off she beheld her DVD collection. It only took a few moments for her to find the Pirates of the Caribbean. Popping the movie into her laptop, she walked over to her mini-fridge and pulled out a pint-sized container of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Sitting back down on the bed, Holley pressed play on the movie.

After the movie was over, Holley got ready for bed and was about to turn the lights off when she heard someone drop a pair of keys just down the hall. Opening the door, Holley peered down the hall and was surprised by what she saw. Finn had returned as was picking up his room keys after he dropped them. "Finn! You're back!" she called as she walked down the hall toward him. At the sound of her voice Finn turned and gave her a small smile. He looked as if he'd had a rough time. His clothes were dirty and torn in places and he was holding a handkerchief over his nose, which Holley guessed was bleeding. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "Nothing a shower, a few aspirins and good night sleep won't cure!"

Holley laughed, "Okay, but you'd better not sleep in tomorrow or I'll send Sid and his wake-up brigade after you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be up early!" he said as he unlocked his room. Finn bid her goodnight before closing the door. Relieved that Finn was back, Holley felt she could finally sleep and returned to her room.

The next morning Holley awoke bright and early. After getting dressed she grabbed her book bag and started down the hall, ready for another day of training. After breakfast with Finn and Sid, each went about their daily routines. During a free period, Finn decided to try an experiment he'd always wanted to. Finn headed to one of the unoccupied labs and stocked up on the items he would need for his experiment, the ingredients for the explosive and a small missile. Finn was just about to shut the door of the lab when he saw Sid walking down the hall.

"Sid! Come over here!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah?" Sid asked, approaching Finn.

"I'm going to a little experiment do you want to help?"

"Sure count me in! As long as it's not too dangerous!" Sid followed Finn into the lab.

When Sid saw the missile he paled, "We're experimenting on that?!"

"Yeah, don't worry, I've done this before."

"Okay," Sid agreed slowly, and the two began taking the missile apart.

The two opened the missile and compressed the explosive material to the back of the tube. Making a separate chamber for the explosive, Finn and Sid mixed up a batch of the explosive and stuffed it into the compartment. Finn took a small glass vile filled with sulfuric acid and placed it between the two compartments.

"The idea," Finn said, "Is that when the rocket explodes it will burst the glass vile, mixing the sulfuric acid with the other components and then the rocket will explode for a second time!"

"Fascinating," Sid said dryly, "And the point of this experiment is?"

"To further advance the world of rockets and missiles!" Finn exclaimed as he and Sid began putting the casing back on to the rocket. After they finished, Sid sat down heavily on a stool while Finn hurried to the supply closet for a pencil and paper to write down exactly what they had done. Sid, thoroughly bored began playing with a test tube, rolling it back and forth across the countertop. Suddenly he rolled it a little too hard and the vial went flying across the counter toward the rocket. The test tube bounced against the supports that was holding the rocket up and flew off the counter.

Walking back to their station, Finn looked up from his notes when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He gasped when he saw the rocket rolling off the supports in seemingly slow motion.

Holley was just finishing teaching the class of blue-belts. Their self-defense teacher was still recovering from her cold but she would take the class back over tomorrow. The class was gathered around the water cooler at the back of the room when an explosion rocket the building. The class screamed and hit the floor. Another deafening explosion echoed throughout the building as it shook for the second time. Holley crouched next to her students and waited. The explosions stopped and Holley hurried to the door and stepped out into the hall just as an announcement was made over the intercom. "All students and faculty in the north wing please evacuate and head to the other wings." Suddenly she heard a noise down the hall and jumped aside in time to avoid the medical team and trainees rushing down the hall toward the north wing, snapping on rubber gloves as they went. Holley started to follow the medics as they went toward the source of the explosion. When one of the medics stopped her she told him she had basic medical knowledge and could help treat the students with minor wounds. When approached the doors to the north wing one of the engineering students said, "The building is still sound, most of the blast was contained in the lab, but I suggest that you do what you need to quickly and get outta dodge."

Nodding, Holley proceeded down the hall, looking for anyone. Finding a young girl sitting on the ground, Holley crouched down next to her and asked her what the problem was. The girl pointed to her foot and said that when the explosion went off, she tripped and heard something in her foot snap. Helping her to her feet, Holley escorted her to the infirmary.

At the infirmary, Holley distracted her while a nurse set her foot. As the nurse finished there was a ruckus at the door and Holley turned to find the medic team returning with two agents strapped down on gurneys. Holley was dismayed to find that they were none other then her friends. As the staff proceeded to check them over, Holley was amused to find Finn arguing with the doctors. "I'm fine you guys I just blacked out when it went off but really I'm fine! Now will you undo these straps!?"

Sid in the meantime was peaceably allowing the doctors to check him over and other then a few cuts on his forehead, they deemed him okay and allowed him to sit up. "Hey Holley!" he greeted her as she approached him.

"Hey, what happened?"

"We were experimenting with some kind of rocket and it rolled off the counter and exploded."

"Yeah Sid," Finn spoke up, "What was the reason that the rocket exploded?"

Sid sighed, "I was playing with a test tube and it hit the rocket and caused it to roll off the counter. We took cover before it went off so we didn't get hurt too badly but when it went off Finn got blown against the wall and hit his head and was knocked out."

"Thanks Sid," Finn said still struggling against the straps still holding him to the gurney. "Hey Holley did it work?" he asked.

"Did what work?"

"Did the rocket go off twice?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"It worked!" he yelled, "Sid it went off twice just like I planned!"

"Hear that Holley?" Sid asked dryly, "That is the sound of someone gone completely insane. We nearly got blown to pieces and he's asking if his experiment worked."

Holley laughed just as a nurse came over. "Mr. Taylor you are free to go but we want to keep Mr. McMissile here overnight."

Sid thanked the nurse and the two left, leaving Finn to argue with the nurses.

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it and please leave some feedback! Oh and by the way HAPPPY FRIDAY! **


	5. The Conclusion

**Guess What?! This is the last chapter It's really short but I hope y'all have enjoyed the ride and PLEASE stay tuned, because there is a one-shot in the works right now! So without further ado, the final chapter.**

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Well, Finn thought it had dawned bright and clear, but he had no way of telling because he and Sid were standing in the headmaster's office.

"And further more," the headmaster yelled, "Unless you are in class, you two are banned from the labs from the rest of the year!"

"Yes sir," Sid and Finn mumbled as the headmaster dismissed them.

Exiting the headmaster's office the two were met by Holley in the hall.

"So how did it go?" Holley asked as they began walking down the hall.

"Well we got banned from the labs for the rest of the year but I think it went pretty well." Finn said nonchalantly.

"So who's idea was it, to experiment on the rocket?" Holley questioned. Sid immediately pointed to Finn who just shrugged.

"Geeze!" Holley exclaimed, "I have enough trying to keep track of one accident waiting to happen, I don't need two!"

The trio continued down the hall until they came to their ballistics class. As their teacher lectured them on mathematics she saw Sid was again, absently bouncing his pencil on his notebook. Thankful that everything was at least, for this moment normal, Holley continued to take notes. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Finn was suddenly paying close attention to the lecture. Realizing that it was about cannons Holley pulled out her purple Sharpie and a post it note and wrote, **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

Sticking the note to Finn's desk she watched as he picked it up and read it before making a face at her.

After class, the three agents were told that because their next classes were in the north wing they were cancelled because of damage to the structure.

"Well, maybe we should blow up the building more often!" Sid said cheerfully.

Holley glared at him.

"I was just joking!" Sid exclaimed.

"Well wasn't this an interesting way to start our year at C.H.R.O.M.E!" Finn said happily. The grin on his face was so funny that Holley and Sid couldn't help but laugh.

**THE END**

* * *

**Now that we got that out of the way I have an important announcement! Tornadogirl28 is an OFFICIAL Beta! I am accepting requests right now but I will only take a limited amount! (I am really hectic so that's why) Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
